<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amber &amp; Black by Yanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447452">Amber &amp; Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana'>Yanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bella has a reputation to uphold, Bellamione - Freeform, Birthday Party, Drabble, F/F, Secret Sex, Smut, black sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been pretending not to like each other for months now while stealing kisses in dark corners of the Ministry and having quick fumbles in Hermione’s office. But it was becoming harder and harder to keep up the charade. Even Bella’s mudblood didn’t sound so convincing anymore. Bellatrix was just as reformed as her sisters but her ego prevented her from acknowledging it. The first one to ever see the new Bellatrix was Hermione who had stolen the older witch’s heart with her intellect, kindness and big amber eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amber &amp; Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustling_Rube93/gifts">Hustling_Rube93</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeBombshell91/gifts">BlondeBombshell91</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was forced to write this... No not really but I've been declining the request for months but then suddenly I had an idea. </p><p>Enjoy! And leave me a comment if you appreciate what you read ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A tension vibrated through the air like the strings of a guitar after the song. Ron shifted in his seat, visibly uncomfortable. They were all at Teddy’s birthday party since Harry was his godfather. They had all known that Narcissa Malfoy and Draco would be there too but Andy had invited her eldest sister Bellatrix as well. A tad too optimistic in Ginny’s opinion because the witch had actually showed up, all black, all arrogance and well… all Bella.</p><p> </p><p>Through the years they had learned to accept their differences and had gotten along better, especially with Draco who also worked at the Ministry. But Bellatrix had been a different story.  She rarely attended and had more difficulty being civil than her ever-polite blonde sister Cissy. So the majority of the Golden Trio and their friends avoided the eldest Black when possible. Only Hermione couldn’t because Bellatrix worked as an advisor for her Department forcing them to see each other often, much to their dismay because they couldn’t stand each other.</p><p> </p><p>A fact that was once more made clear to the other people in the room when Hermione had rolled her eyes at Bellatrix’s refusal to participate in a game of charades and the dark witch had snapped at her in return, calling her a mudblood. Ron shifted once more in his seat before Harry cleared his throat and asked everybody to calm down in order not to ruin Teddy’s birthday party. The child was too young to understand what was going on but the little wizard did notice the change in atmosphere causing his blue hair to turn a shade darker.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Andy, who liked Hermione a lot, sucked in the air to start an angry lecture at Bella, everybody sprung into action. Draco scooped up Teddy declaring that he really wanted to take a look at the boy’s bedroom that had been redecorated recently to match his favourite colour blue and newly found adoration for this strange muggle-animal called an elephant? Harry and Ron jumped to their feet and went outside to tackle some nasty garden gnomes Andy wanted to get rid off. And just when Narcissa asked if Mrs Weasley would be so kind to help her clear the table, Hermione squeaked that she needed the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the door closed behind the brunette, everybody started scolding Bellatrix at the same time making her raise her hands in defeat and sigh. She couldn’t help the fact that everybody was so politically correct these days. Bella glared at her reformed sisters and Ginny and relented.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fine, fine. I’ll go talk to her. This is worse than being crucio’d.’</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had lied when she said she needed the toilet. She was just standing in the hallway, trying to catch her breath. It still scared her sometimes how cruel Bella could be if she wanted but before the young woman could actually form a coherent thought on the matter, she felt two strong arms wrap her in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hello kitten.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Bella,’ Hermione gasped when she felt soft lips caress her neck, gently biting down on her tendons.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t you think that was a bit much?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t want them to think I’m going soft,’ was the muttered response as Bella had buried her nose in Hermione’s thick hair.</p><p> </p><p>They had been pretending not to like each other for months now while stealing kisses in dark corners of the Ministry and having quick fumbles in Hermione’s office. But it was becoming harder and harder to keep up the charade. Even Bella’s <em>mudblood </em>didn’t sound so convincing anymore. Bellatrix was just as reformed as her sisters but her ego prevented her from acknowledging it. The first one to ever see the new Bellatrix was Hermione who had stolen the older witch’s heart with her intellect, kindness and big amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Big amber eyes that were now shut tightly as Hermione bit her lip to prevent her from making a sound. She usually loved how her body reacted to Bella’s touch and practically sparkled with electricity but now she cursed it when she felt yet another jolt of pleasure coarse through her. It was costing her all her strength not to moan, Bella noticed with a wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>‘I cast a muffliato charm kitten, you can make as much noise as you want,’ the dark witch whispered as she slid a hand under Hermione’s shirt and cupped a breast.</p><p> </p><p>‘Damn you Bella. What if we get caught?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well it was about time they knew about us, don’t you think?’</p><p> </p><p>It was true. Hermione had asked to keep their relationship quiet for the time being. She knew her friends had forgiven the other two Black sisters and Draco but she was well aware that they didn’t feel as comfortable around Bella as they did around her lookalike Andy. But they both realized that this wasn’t just some random fucking on a Ministry desk. No, this was something special and they both felt the desire to stop pretending but lacked the courage to make the first move for now.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’ll have to stop insulting me in public and be kind to me. They’ll know you’re a big softie.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I can be kind to you and insult them. It’s a win-win situation.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re insufferable.’</p><p> </p><p>‘And yet, you love me.’</p><p> </p><p>The words made Hermione open her eyes and look into those almost blackish orbs that looked at her with a shimmer of lust that made her knees go weak. <em>Did she love Bellatrix Black? Yes. Yes, she did. </em>Hermione didn’t get the chance to reply though because long thin fingers suddenly found their way under her skirt and into her knickers, causing her brain to go error. The young witch let out a shuddered breath when Bella kicked her legs wider apart and started stroking her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grabbed a fistful of black curls and pulled Bellatrix into a messy kiss while the witch spread her wetness and played with her clit. Since they started fucking, Hermione had always carried an extra pair of knickers with her as the mere thought of her lover made her wetter than she ever deemed possible. A cry escaped Hermione’s lips when she felt two fingers enter her cunt immediately setting a relentless pace. They had been gone for quite some time and Bella seemed determined to finish the job before rousing suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Where Hermione used to be embarrassed by the sopping wet noises her cunt made when Bella fucked her, she now couldn’t care less. She knew it turned the witch on immensely. Gently she pushed Bella away from her so she could catch her breath. The witch obliged but never slowed her pace, smirking when Hermione had trouble forming a sentence.</p><p> </p><p>‘We don’t have enough time for you. You’ll be horny all night.’</p><p> </p><p>‘It’ll be a nice distraction from the boring conversations.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You could have waited until tonight when we have more time. I’m staying over at your place, remember?’</p><p> </p><p>‘How could I forget? But you decided to wear this scandalously short skirt, distracting me with those pretty legs of yours.’</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they heard some shuffling in the living room and both witches remembered that there was a party going on behind the door. But Bella felt Hermione’s thighs tremble and she knew her kitten was close. The witch silently thanked the inventor of the muffliato charm when she pressed her thumb down on Hermione’s clit causing the young girl to cry out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>It took her only a few more strokes to make Hermione clench down hard on her fingers as her orgasm made every muscle in her body spasm. Bellatrix slowed her pace to guide Hermione down from her high and chuckled when a few aftershocks jolted through her body. Her own arousal was roaring somewhere deep in her stomach but Bellatrix ignored it for now, knowing that it would make for an even better orgasm later tonight. It was the first time Hermione would spend the night and the idea alone made her want to cackle!</p><p> </p><p>‘Good?’ She asked.</p><p> </p><p>‘Perfect,’ Hermione gasped and Bellatrix smiled. A genuine smile only a few people got to see from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>‘We should go back, kitten. Or they’ll think I’ve killed you in here.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well you nearly did.’</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix laughed as she cast a few silent charms to fix their dishevelled clothes and hair. She waited for Hermione’s nod before opening the door and strutting back inside the living room as if the world was her catwalk. Everybody else had returned by now and seven heads turned their way in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m sure you’ll all be glad to hear that little Miss-know-it-all and I made amends.’</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron looked relieved and resumed their earlier discussion with Draco about Quidditch but the three women who were sitting at the kitchen island all raised their eyebrows in unison. It was clear to her sisters that Bellatrix was lying and Ginny immediately noticed how swollen Hermione’s lips were.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening went without further trouble with Ron leaving a bit sooner because he had a busy week at the office and Harry and Gin going back home so that their babysitter could go home after keeping an eye on James. Hermione tried to ignore the fact Ginny had whispered that they needed to talk soon when she hugged her goodbye and also excused herself from the party.</p><p> </p><p>‘Crookshanks will be wondering why he hasn’t been fed yet. Thank you so much for this nice evening Andy.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Goodnight Hermione. We’ll talk soon, okay?’</p><p> </p><p>The demand did not go unnoticed by Hermione who nervously smiled at the Malfoys and the Blacks before disappearing through the floo.</p><p> </p><p>‘Draco darling?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes mother?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You go home, sweetheart. I’ll be right behind you after spending some quality time with my sisters.’</p><p> </p><p>The blonde wizard didn’t question his mother’s wish and immediately followed Hermione through the floo, leaving the three women behind. Bellatrix nervously twisted a curl around her finger, knowing that Hermione would show up at Black Manor any minute now. So she slowly got off her chair and started walking to the exit when the ice-cold voice of Narcissa stopped her in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>‘Bella. A word.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>